Electronic devices that have drive units, such as micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), as switching elements in various sensors and an electronic apparatus have been used. In general, such drive units have a plurality of members (fixed members and movable members, for example) that are configured to relatively move, and desired functions can be realized by controlling the amounts of relative movement of these members.
Here, components in the electronic devices in which contact point mechanisms, such as MEMSs, are provided collide with each other and are damaged if large inertial force acts on the drive units due to the impact from the outside. Thus, the drive units and the contact points of the components are protected by providing stoppers which abut on the drive units or act thereon and dispersing the inertial force outside the contact points of the components.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a micro machine structure in which a spring property is provided in a fixed member and stopper elements are provided in a movable member and the fixed member. Patent Literature 2 discloses an electrostatic relay in which a first spring material and a second spring material are provided in a fixed member and a structure for elastically returning a movable electrode portion such that the second spring material is not deformed until the second spring material abuts on a protrusion is simplified. The spring material with the two-stage structure for the purpose of enhancing a degree of dissociation also contributes to impact resistance.